


Chico malo

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is a gay baby boy in love, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, first awkward kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith ya no quiere ser considerado el chico raro del Instituto y sin esperarlo, Shiro le ayudará con eso.





	Chico malo

Palabra #12: Baile de graduación.

Detalles: universo alterno.

Extensión: 1471 palabras.

**_Chico malo_ **

 

Keith corría de regreso por el pasillo de la escuela. Abrazado a su pecho estaban dos bolsas de almuerzo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello bailando al movimiento del aire eran el reflejo de la alegría, algo inusual para el chico raro del colegio.

El que se sentaba al fondo a la derecha del salón, el que no tenía amigos, el que almorzaba solo, el que se saltaba clases para irse al techo a fumar y dormir, el callado y de ataques espeluznantemente violento. El que vivía solo, el que vagaba por las calles con las manos a los bolsillos.

El chico raro.

Pero un poco de eso había cambiado, o, mejor dicho, había comenzado a florecer por sobre aquella maleza.

¿Ya Shiro había acabado de hablar con el profesor de física?

Moría de hambre, ya quería que almorzaran juntos en el techo mirando los aviones por sobre las nubes. Pero su único, quizás, amigo en el colegio era el delegado de curso, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y parte del cuadro de honor del colegio.

Totalmente… diferentes.

—Shiro… —la voz del profesor resopló. Los pies de Keith se detuvieron en seco, aguzando el oído tras la puerta entreabierta— Ya lo habíamos hablado la otra vez…

—P-pero, pero, profesor Holt, por favor… —suplicaba, extrañándole aún más. Antes no le había escuchado así— Todos van a ir, absolutamente todos en la escuela, ¿no podría hacer una excepción? No es justo… —suspiró— No confíe en él si lo desea, pero entonces confíe en mi —pidió, con mayor determinación, una aplastante.

Pero insuficiente para el preocupado Holt.

—Shiro, ¿estás seguro de todo esto? —escuchó sus manos golpear en un gesto agotado el escritorio— Eres un estudiante modelo, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el delegado de la clase y… —se calló. Keith apretó las bolsas de cartón marrón al pecho— Los profesores comienzan a quejarse conmigo sobre que estés con… él —Keith arqueó las cejas hacia abajo, con un huracán de lágrimas querer tocar tras sus ojos cerrados. Remordió los labios y frunció el ceño— Estás llevando muy lejos tus obligaciones como delegado, lo que la psicóloga te pidió que hicieras…

¿Obligaciones como delegado?

¿Obligación?

¿Allura se lo había pedido?

No, no era cierto…

—Lo sé… Pero… Yo…  —había suspirado.

Keith negó con la cabeza, de repente el aire le faltaba, la ira era mucha pero no más que las ganas de llorar. Y odiaba llorar, maldición.

Todo este tiempo…

Todos esos momentos.

Las bolsas se le resbalaron de las manos, estrellándose al suelo.

Shiro sobresaltó y escuchó esos pasos huir.

—¿Keith? —balbuceó pálido—¿Keith? ¡Keith! —empujó la puerta y le persiguió corriendo.

Sam bufó y se sobó el entrecejo.

Keith corrió y corrió, esquivando a los estudiantes, empujando a Lance y volcándole la bandeja de almuerzo a Hunk en el camino.

Pero esos insultos de siempre ni pudo escucharlos.

Sólo su corazón latiendo, esa ira zozobrando como de costumbre.

Pero insuficiente para las lágrimas no correr.

Shiro de un salto atrapó su muñeca y lo empujó, metiéndose ambos en un laboratorio vacío y a oscuras.

—¡Keith! —resopló sin aliento y sudando. Encendió la luz.

De un empellón se soltó y retrocedió.

—¡Lo sabía! —se pasó rápidamente el puño de la camisa de botones al rostro arrasado.

Ni muerto lloraría delante de él.

Odio.

Ira.

Tenía que odiarlo.

—Keith, ¡espera! —trató nuevamente de sostener sus manos, recibiendo otro empujón— ¡No es lo que parece!

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? —se le enfrentó como una fiera, arrinconándolo contra la pared— ¡¿Entonces qué es!? ¡Eres como todos los demás en esta mierda! —su voz se quebró y sus labios tiritaron.

Shiro calló, abrumado por ese rostro perlado de lágrimas, volviendo esos ojos tan bonitos tristes geodas.

Keith maldijo y abrió la puerta de una patada, saliendo a zancadas escaleras arriba.

—No, Keith, aguarda, ¡escúchame! —suplicó, siguiéndole— ¡Quería que fueras al Baile de Graduación p-

—¡No escucharé nada! —se giró y tomando de su camisa lo alzó y empujó contra la pared— ¿Para esto te acercabas a mí? —clavó sus ojos llorosos a esa plaquita de su uniforme. Esa maldita placa que resaltaba aún más lo diferentes que eran. Lo imposibles que eran— ¡¿Para hacer brillar más tu estúpida insignia?! —se la arrancó de un tirón, tirándola al piso— ¡¿Para que el perfecto Takashi Shirogane fuera más perfecto al tenerle lástima a los bichos raros como yo!? ¡Al diablo! —le soltó y se dio la vuelta, subiendo los escalones hasta el último piso.

—¡Me gustas! —gritó.

—¿Eh? —se volteó, con la mano de la barandilla.

—¡Siempre me has gustado! ¡Y aproveché que soy delegado del salón para poder acercarme a ti! —confesó. Sus ojos parpadeaban tan rápido para no lloriquear— ¡Para explicarte las tareas atrasadas! ¡Para irte a buscar a tu casa cuando no querías venir! —su voz quebró y con ello, bajó la cabeza— P-Para estar contigo… —susurró casi para sí mismo, sintiéndose un traidor, un falso amigo, un imbécil— ¡Quería que te quitaran el castigo para que fueras al Baile de Graduación conmigo!

—¿Qué…?

Apretó el tubo con la mano.

Si fuese otro le habría roto la nariz de un puñetazo, ahora mismo.

Si fuera otro, si no fuera Shiro.

—Al inicio era egoísta, sí —confesó con pena— Pero… conocerte mejor y… ver que eres más de lo que la gente juzga al comienzo me hizo querer seguir siendo tu amigo… —sus manos temblaban y se retorcían. Sus mejillas acaloradas y rojas a juego con los ojos esquivos pero brillantes.

—¿Mi amigo? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—¿No soy tu amigo? —aquella pregunta y su sonrisa triste fueron dolorosas— Bueno… ¿Ya…no? —encogió de hombros y agachó de golpe la cabeza.

—No —zanjó con el ceño fruncido. Shiro lagrimeó cabizbajo.

Keith lo empujó contra la pared de ese desolado pasillo de laboratorios, y tomando de sus mejillas le besó. Las manos trémulas y tibias de Shiro con torpeza se aferraron a su espalda, correspondiendo con una timidez y falta de experiencia conmovedora.

Un beso con enojo, con pudor, con cariño y con mucha libertad.

El enlace húmedo y atropellado acabó, encontrándose sus ojos entre los vahos de sus respiraciones acaloradas. Esos ojos rasgados y sorprendidos que le devolvieron la mirada le hicieron sonreír.

—Ya no —susurró, deslizando los pulgares por sus mejillas calientes y rojas.

Shiro balbuceó, con el color apoderado hasta de sus orejas.

—¡K-Ke-! —intentó decir, siendo callado por esa mano tapándole la boca.

—¿Sabes? —tragó grueso, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para hablar— Lo que más me gustaba de estar contigo era que dejaba de sentirme solo… —confesó cabizbajo, esquivando esos ojos grises y afilados que le miraban con tanta atención— Sin mamá, sin papá… —su voz se hizo casi inaudible— Pero, me estaba sintiendo nuevamente solo por todo lo que sentía… por ti —suspiró y le miró, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida pero sincera como ninguna otra— Me alegra que me hayas vuelto a acompañar, creo —ruborizó y miró a otra parte.

Shiro le lamió la palma, haciéndole gritar.

—¿Entonces…? —esos ojitos rasgados centellaban con ilusión, aunque su voz era precavida. Su rostro entintando tan bonito le robaron el aliento.

Diablos.

—Bueno… —se secó la mano babeada con el pantalón de su uniforme. Al menos con eso podía disimular que también sus manos temblaban— O-Odio los Bailes y creo que sigo suspendido… —se meció en sus talones, maldiciendo a lo bajo sentirse tan vulnerable ante él.

Y, de repente, esos brazos tibios le rodearon en un suave abrazo. Keith sonrió, relajándose de inmediato y entrecerrando los ojos.

Sentirse vulnerable no estaba tan mal del todo…

Estar enamorado tampoco.

¿Enamorado?

Qué raro era decirlo.

Pero se sentía de maravilla cuando por fin lo sueltas.

Suspiró, aferrando las manos a su espalda.

—¿Y si… te rapto con mi moto de tus obligaciones de delegado de clase y comemos hamburguesas? —asomó la cabecita del refugio entre sus brazos.

Shiro sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ese rubor de niñito enamorado no se le quitaba, y aseguraba que el suyo tampoco.

Pero, más que ser ridículo le profundizó el calorcito al estómago.

El plan de robarse al ídolo de este asqueroso colegio en la noche del Baile de Graduación se escuchaba tan pero tan divertido.

De ser el chico raro pasaría a ser el chico malo.

Ser el chico malo es más cool.

—Si es contigo… —sonrojó más, de ser eso posible y sonrió— Romper las reglas es divertido —pateó la insignia en el suelo, riendo ambos al verla caer por los escalones— Esa noche me robarás —sin desarmar el abrazo dulce enseñó su meñique en alto.

Keith carcajeó y acercó el suyo, entrelazándose en una promesa de garrita.

—Todas las noches que sean necesarias.

Shiro asintió y con el nerviosismo del segundo beso, cerró con fuerzas sus ojos y juntó sus labios contra los de su chico malo.


End file.
